How The Chips Fell
by 4DRESShasALWAYSbeen
Summary: The chips fell in ways no one expected. Illyria prep school one year later. Femslash and Slash ViolaOlvia and other pairings.
1. So Early

An earsplitting beep shattered the morning silence. Birds rocketed out of their nests in trees near the window of room 310. A hand shot out from under a pile of covers to shut off the alarm, cutting it of in the middle of a fifth beep. Five fifteen in the morning, and not just any morning, today was the first day of school and the beginning of senior year for the owner of that arm.

Viola slid out of the arm blankets and flinched when her skin was hit by the cool morning air. Knowing that Duke Orsino would laugh at her she sucked it up. Now when she thought of the soccer captain did nothing for the eighteen year old girl. They may have had physical chemistry but nothing substantial, two weeks after the debutante ball they broke up, it was mutual and the pair remained friends, a good thing since they needed to play soccer together.

The debutante ball was a romantic killer really. Two couples who had come to the ball together stayed together one being Toby and Eunice, whose relationship still puzzled Viola. The other was her parents. They had remarried each other this summer, to which Viola had to attend as Maid of Honor, in a frilly dress, with Sebastian as Best Man for their father. It was weird, but the 'traumatizing' event led to a gift of a brand new car for Viola, and guitar for Sebastian, from their newly rewed parents.

Monique and Justin did not work out, not that it was expected. Oddly enough Monique got together with Duke. And they made a, weirdly, happy couple. Justin went through a stream of girlfriends, all in sports, and, surprise, kept none of them because he was an ass.

What took the cake for oddest couple was one that formed at the ball. Andrew and Paul! Weird because even though Viola knew that Paul was gay she had never suspected Andrew. Apparently neither had Andrew because it was new to him. It was awkward for Duke for a while, but Toby didn't worry too much, and Viola had gay friends and was not phased. They were still together, and she was genuinely happy for them, Paul needed a good stable relationship.

In the matter of Sebastian and Olivia, there was no relationship. Sebastian had brought home some British rocker chick and only went with Olivia to be polite. And Olivia was not too depressed because she was in a good relationship right now. One with Viola, who stared at the bed next to her which held the sleeping form of her roommate-slash-girlfriend.

The thought of Olivia Lennox being her girlfriend made even the tired Viola smile. It had started with becoming great friends and transformed in to a romantic relationship at Christmas with a buzzed kiss under the mistletoe. It was clichéd, romantic, and clumsy from eggnog.

Their friends knew, as did both sets of parents, the couple had kept it from Olivia's parents, who were not very accepting of 'this thing' but they had found out and flipped out. To this day they treated Viola like a leper and pretended that Olivia was not dating a girl.

Snapping out of her borderline-stalker-but-accepted-in-relationship-staring Viola looked at her watch and groaned. It was ten to six, no shower before practice. She slipped on her pristine white soccer shirt and the red shorts to go with the practice uniform. She had, of course, made the team again this year and her mother, who was finally starting to get the soccer thing, had made sure that the uniform was immaculate.

Picking up her bag, her soccer ball, and a granola bar, before placing a kiss on the forehead of her sleeping girlfriend of eight months. "See you later," Viola whispered, smiling at the grin curling on to the other girl's face. Viola locked the dorm room door on her way to the soccer field.

Viola was still early and ate her granola bar as she dribbled the soccer ball. The boys were probably still rubbing sleep from their eyes in the locker room. Now much more awake Viola grinned at the boys emerging from the locker room, still bleary eyed as she predicted. "Morning boys," she called, accidentally slipping in to the 'Sebastian' voice.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first stab at femslash. Hope you like it because I love She's The Man and want to do it justice. Tell me what you think. Cheers.**


	2. Mystery Text

A much gentler alarm went off at six fifteen. This alarm did not shatter the silence around room 310 because there was none. The minute Olivia Lennox was out of her bed she began to make it, unlike the messy girlfriend she shared this room with. Olivia gathered up her bathroom things and went quickly to the bathroom before she had to wait for a shower.

Upon returning, dressed and ready, to her room Olivia put a hot pocket in the microwave, a tradition on the first day of school, and sat down at her computer. Finding no important Emails Olivia looked over her new schedule, for the billionth time. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays Olivia had Physics, Poetry, Calculus, Lunch, European History, and PE. Tuesdays and Thursdays her schedule differed with Health, Calculus, Physics, Lunch, History, and PE.

When the two occupants of room 310 had gotten their schedules they were excited to see that they shared classes, again. Physics, Health, and PE were had together, as was lunch by the default of one lunch period. Olivia was very excited to be seeing Viola so early in the school day.

Olivia took one final look in the mirror on the door before adjusting her skirt and jacket. She hesitated and before she left sprayed some Rain Kissed Leaves body spray on and fixed her makeup. Even being together for eight months had not stopped the butterflies that ran rampant in Olivia's stomach when she saw Viola, which had been there even when Viola was 'Sebastian.'

Olivia forced herself out of the room and walked toward the building that Physics was. Sitting down, she fluffed her skirt as any good debutante would. Olivia arranged her books on her desk, looking up expectantly every time she heard someone enter the classroom. It was never Viola, but once it was Maria, her friend and roommate last year, who smirked at Olivia before heading over to sit with Henry, a football player she was dating.

If she were not a debutante Olivia would be tapping her foot, fiddling with her pencil, or some other sign of impatience. When the teacher arrived, five minutes before class, and Viola still had not shown up yet Olivia frowned. Then, seconds before the bell rang; Viola slipped in to the class and took the seat beside Olivia. Shooting Olivia a triumphant grin Viola squeezed the waiting hand beneath the table. Olivia thought it was cute that Viola could flash the school at a soccer game but was too shy to give much P.D.A.

"Hey," Vi whispered as the teacher began to take attendance.

"Hey, yourself," Olivia replied with a smile. She took a moment to ogle her girlfriend. The normally auburn hair was very dark, signifying Viola had quickly showered after practice this morning. Olivia had noticed when Viola arrived that she was wearing the school's khaki pants, not a skirt, in defiance of any dress code. Not that Viola would be reprimanded; Head Master Gold was Viola's 'mentor' and was very indulgent with her.

Those three words were the majority of conversation between the two during the class. This teacher actually insisted on the class learning in the first class of the year. While they did not talk little hand gestures and glances was enough.

Half way during class Vi got a text, or Olivia assumed so because the other girl's phone didn't make any sound but Vi typed a quick reply. Minutes later another text came, this time Olivia did hear the vibration of the phone. This text made Viola's eyes widen before she wrote back.

Now Olivia was curious and said as much with her eyes, something she had learned as a debutante. Viola apparently got her meaning and mouthed 'later' back to Olivia before giving a reassuring smile. Vi turned back to the lecture, but Olivia could tell the soccer player was not absorbing a word of it. Olivia dutifully took notes that Vi could look at later, when she explained her odd behavior.

When the bell rang, forty minutes later, Olivia was about to ask what had riled Viola up but the question died in her throat when Viola said a hasty good bye and rushed out the door. Olivia noted that Vi's phone was in her girlfriend's hand as she breezed out the door. Something in the text had ruffled Viola's feathers, and Olivia was determined to find out what had sent her girlfriend running.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm really inspired today. Maybe if you are good I can wrastle up a third chapter before the day is done. *Announcer Voice* What happened to make Viola bolt like a bat outta hell? Is there something going on that Vi won't tell Liv? Tune in next time for the exciting continuation of How the Chips Fell.**


	3. Ice Cream Emergency

Two texts can easily change the course of a day. Despite it being the first day of her last year in high school and having to wake up before the sun was up for soccer practice today was a good day. Today Viola had three periods with her lovely girlfriend. Who was now pissed at the Houdini move Viola had pulled.

The first text from Yvonne, the mystery text sender, simply said: Vi I need ur help. That in itself was bad. Yvonne rarely asked for help, and it was big when she did. Even if Vi wouldn't do anything for Yvonne or Kia she owed them both big time from the Cesario's act a year ago. Neither had cashed in yet.

So Viola had responded that she would help Yvonne out, no problem. The reply threw her for a loop. Ship problems. Help now.

Yvonne never had relationship issues. Kia was the spaz who needed help. Viola immediately texted back telling Yvonne she would call her after class. And Viola spent the rest of class trying to determine why Yvonne needed her help. Knowing it was big Vi promised herself that she would skip Government and AP English if she needed to.

The second she was out the door Viola was pressing number two on speed dial. Yvonne picked up, immediately Viola could tell it was big because Yvonne did not say anything and that was a big clue as to the severity of the situation. Yvonne's voice was always peppy and when it lacked its normal pep, something that only happened with uber bad things, she didn't talk much.

"What's going on Yvonne," Vi asked jumping in to the conversation without hesitation.

"Vi," came the watery reply. This was bad. Yvonne crying, two things that should never be said in the same sentence. Yvonne cried for three reasons: someone died, she was mad, or she was embarrassed.

"Yvonne, what's wrong," Vi asked again, attempting to discern what made her friend cry as she walked across the quad. This way if Yvonne needed her she could be on her way to her car with a moments notice. Also if Yvonne didn't need help, something looking less and less likely, she could possibly make it to Government without being late.

When Yvonne replied it was holding back tears. "I did something bad." Embarrassment. That was the kicker.

"Give me fifteen minutes. I'll bring Ben, Jerry, and Puff," Vi said, turning to the parking lot.

"Thanks Vi," snuffled Yvonne. Cherry Garcia ice cream and tissues were things that they brought to deal with problems. And those three great names had steered not only Vi and Yvonne, but Kia as well through some tough times.

"No problem," Vi said shutting her phone. She dug her keys out of her pocket and hopped in her cobalt blue Mustang and drove off campus. Vi felt herself not enjoying this drive, a first in the awesome new car.

Half an hour, one quart of ice cream, half a box of tissues, and still no progress later Vi decided to bite the bullet. "What is wrong Yvonne? You have to tell me," Viola said wrapping her friend in to a big hug.

After ten minutes of weepy babbling from Yvonne Viola had discerned a few things. First that Yvonne had told someone that she loved them. Second that Yvonne thought it would hurt their friendship. And third that she had done all of this because of her journal.

Viola understood the first two things but not the third. How would this person have read Yvonne's journal? Maybe the snooped? But who would do that? And how would Yvonne know if they had?

"Girlie, you have got to slow down and explain," Vi said after another bout of tears from Yvonne had subsided. "Who is it first of all? Bobby, the water polo guy? Or Dan, the soccer goalie? And how do you know this person knows you love him? Yvonne you have to tell me."

An incoherent mumbling came from the pile of tissues surrounding Yvonne's head.

"Yvonne," Vi said sternly. "Get your face out of the tissues and talk to me. Or I can go back to Illyria right now." While she threatened both girls knew she would never make good on that threat.

"I know because people commented on it in my blog," the black girl wailed. "I was going to set it to private and didn't! And now everyone knows!"

Vi winced but didn't let Yvonne see it. Her crush splashed all over the web, a nightmare for sure. "Well maybe he hasn't read it yet. I can fix this; I'll go post gibberish on your blog and in a week you can say that someone hacked you blog, simple," Vi suggested. This would be easier if Vi had read said blog entry but all in due time.

"She always reads it," the pile of tissues that was Yvonne answered. But Viola did catch the 'she' in that sentence.

"She? I never would have guessed. This isn't the end of the world, we can fix this. And we have another quart of ice cream. So who is she? Sophie, or Tanya? Or is it that girl from California, Whittney?" Vi asked throwing out names. Yvonne batting for the other team was a bit of a shock but Vi was too. "Its not like you are crushing on Liv, right?" she joked, feeling slightly worried about that possibility.

When the still growing mound of tissues mumbled out a name it was definitely not Olivia. As one Viola's eyes popped open to their widest, her jaw dropped to the point of creaking, and the pit of her stomach found a new home in the vicinity of her feet. One word. Kia.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh wow I am good. Three posts in a day! And I am so inspired a fourth is in the works. How did you like it? Who guessed it was Kia? *Announcer Voice* What will Olivia do while Vi is AWOL? How long is Vi gone? And what is Eunice doing? All this and more on the next episode of How the Chips Fell. And now a word from our sponsors: I Don't Own She's The Man INC. and This Is Purely Fan Fiction And I Make No Profit and Sons.**


	4. Where is she?

Sitting in her Poetry class Olivia wished that she had not left her cell back in the dorm room. She knew exactly where it was too, on top of her desk, beeping smugly as it charged when Olivia really needed it.

Had her phone been with her Olivia would have texted Viola to find out what was wrong. When she left the Physics class room she had seen Viola walking across the Quad, keys in hand. That meant Vi was going somewhere off campus, which narrowed down where she was going. Vi wouldn't skip class for something trivial. So it was a Kia and Yvonne thing or it had to do with her parents, which was unlikely because they had postponed their honeymoon until Vi and Sebastian were at school.

It was a good thing that today was the first day of school, otherwise Olivia would have missed a lot of things while she was replaying Viola running out of class like she was being chased by wolves. Olivia was equally distracted during her Calculus class, but the only thing that the class did was to read the syllabus.

Somehow Olivia made it until lunch without bursting. She even managed to walk through the lunch line, get her food, and walk toward the table where they always sat before searching for her girlfriend.

At the table Olivia found only disappointment. Duke and Andrew were talking, soccer most likely. Toby and Eunice sat there as well, thankfully keeping their hands to themselves. Maria and her new squeeze, Henry, were also there. Olivia opted for the chair next to Maria, instead of the one next to Eunice.

"Hi," Olivia said with feigned cheerfulness to the table. Everyone said some variation of 'hello' as Olivia sat. Eunice smiled and began riffling through her bag, and even as a debutante it was hard to be nice to Eunice all the time, so Olivia turned to Maria.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Maria asked putting on her 'twiterpated' face. "I thought you were joined at the hip." Olivia didn't mind Maria's good natured teasing. She had minded the stir their relationship had caused with the majority of the school when people found out, but with all gossip it subsided quickly.

"Viola missed Government and English," Eunice interjected. Olivia had figured as much but the fact that Eunice was keeping tabs on Vi was weird. "I took extra notes for her," Eunice wheezed, handing a stack of papers to Olivia.

As Olivia thanked Eunice, who immediately turned back to Toby, Maria rounded on Olivia. "Why did she skip? And it wasn't anything between you two, you were in Poetry, if not mentally all there."

Olivia graciously ignored Maria's dig and shrugged. "I don't know where she went, she rushed out of Physics and I haven't seen her since."

Duke and Andrew who looked interested for a while turned back to talk of soccer. Eunice and Toby were busy. And Henry left Maria with something about football.

"Maybe there is another woman," Maria suggested. "I'll listen around, see what I can find out."

Olivia was hurt by Maria's suggestion. But a small part of her worried if Maria might be right. "No," Olivia said simply, both to quash he doubts about Viola and to Maria's plan.

"Well than eat your sandwich and go to class. She has PE with you so maybe she'll be back by then," Maria said giving up. She didn't much care what Viola was up to, only offering to help at all because of Olivia.

Olivia did as Maria suggested. She did her best to not think of what Vi was doing or where she went. Olivia even managed to pay enough attention to turn in her summer work for her European History class and then do well of the pop quiz on the map of Europe.

Olivia made her way to the girl's locker room to change for PE. The class passed slowly with out Viola there to make jokes about ridiculous outfits they were made to wear or do impressions of Malcolm to make Olivia laugh.

Half way through the period Olivia spotted the figure of Viola walking slowly across the field to the group of PE students. Smiling Olivia moved to be close to Viola when she finished her explanation of tardiness to the coach.

At this distance it was impossible for Olivia to miss the expression on her girlfriend's face. Or lack there of, because Vi was not smiling like she always did or even frowning in concentration. Her face was oddly blank.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok I got you excited for Eunice goodness and didn't deliver, I know. Ok so how do you like numero quarto? Good, Bad, UGLY? *Announcer Voice* What led to the blank look on Vi's face? Is the Yvonne/Kia problem fixed? And the question we've all been waiting for: Will Gold make an appearance? Find this out on the next thrilling segment of How the Chips Fell. And now TV 11 news at 10:30.**


	5. Triple Trouble

"You can't tell anybody Vi." That was the sum of Viola's last first day of school. Vi had gotten to Yvonne's by nine and had stayed there, attempting to work through everything until one. Mostly Vi had, after getting over her shock, told Yvonne that everything would be okay, which is what Yvonne needed at the moment. At one Vi left, having accomplished very little, when Yvonne realized that she had spent the entire day crying, which oddly enough led to more crying.

Vi climbed in to her car and headed back to Illyria. She couldn't even tell Paul, that is how serious Yvonne was, because Paul was way better at things like this than Viola. When Viola got back to Illyria it was only quarter after one, and there was one sure fire way to not get in trouble: suck up to Gold.

And it was off to Gold's office that she headed. Looking at the clock in the office Vi knew she would be late but Gold would be saving her ass. It was right here that Vi had met Olivia, even if she had been pretending to be her brother at the time. Thinking of how she was going to explain her day to Olivia was not going to be pretty.

"Principle Gold?" Viola asked knocking on the Head Master's door. This wouldn't be too bad, Gold liked her, he would give her an excused absence slip and send her on her way.

"Viola Hastings," Principle Gold drawled opening the door to his office. The tall, if slightly paunchy, bald man in front of her hardly fit the part of boarding school Head Master. And he was weird to boot. "It is Viola I am speaking to, not your brother, again, right?" Gold laughed at his own feeble joke.

Vi forced a smile and a laugh. She heard the same thing from him every time they spoke, and he still thought it was funny. "Yes its, me Head Master. I was wondering if you could write me a pass. I wasn't feeling very well after my Physics class and now that I feel better I need to go to my PE class," Vi explained hoping he would not question her.

Gold looked at Viola like a hawk watching its prey. You never knew what Gold would do, he was very unpredictable. Gold removed his glasses, letting Vi stew, and cleaned them on his 'candy apple red' tie before pacing them on his beak-like nose again.

"Well, alright. I suppose I can write you a pass this time Ms. Hastings," the Head said taking a slip out of his desk and filling out the essentials. "I do like to look out for the transfer students. I did tell you I was once a transfer student, didn't I?"

"Yes sir, you have told me. Thank you very much sir," Vi said getting up from the seat she had taken and quickly leaving the office. Viola managed to contain her happy dance until she was outside.

Vi sprinted to the locker room to change before heading to PE, and an Olivia to whom she couldn't explain half the things that had happened. Wrestling her shirt on Vi's phone rang with Barbie Girl. Jamming her head in to the correct hole Vi answered the phone.

Shrieking met her ears. Kia was the only person who was able to meet that decibel. "Kia, slow down. Repeat. And breathe," Vi ordered her ditzy friend. She had no doubt this was about the same thing Yvonne had needed her for, but she was sworn to secrecy.

Kia calmed down, relatively speaking, enough to explain why she called. Kia, surprisingly, explained the situation better than four hours with Yvonne had. After extracting a promise of Viola's presence after school and of her silence, why that was such a precious thing to her friends Vi didn't know, Kia let Viola off the phone.

How does one deal with two friends, on different ends of the same problem? And without telling one or the other what you know from the other? Vi found herself wishing she was Sebastian, again, because her brother never had problems like these.

Viola walked her way slowly to the gathered PE students. Olivia, blonde hair shining in the sunlight, was clearly visible. Vi gulped, she was not looking foreward to that conversation.

The explanation to the PE coach was nothing. And when the coach told Vi to 'take it easy today' she had to bite back the retort of 'I wish.' Vi squared her shoulders and walked over to her waiting girlfriend.

"Where have you been all day?" Olivia asked Viola as soon as she was within range. Of course that would be the first question, and the answer would be zero for one.

"Skipping school every once in a while is good for you," Vi said forcing a grin. She was quoting Olivia's favorite book Twilight to convince her girlfriend that nothing was wrong.

"Oh, okay," was the puzzled reply from the blonde girl. It was easy to see that Olivia didn't believe Vi's avoidance tactic and still wanted the truth. "What have you been doing then?"

And zero for two. "Can't tell you. Double crossed pinky promise," Vi said by way of explanation. The Double cross pinky promise was a hold over from Yvonne and Vi's childhood. Both girls would take both pinkies of the other with their own and then the pair would cross their arms.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Right so I think this chapter was rubbish. Nothing to say here. *Announcer Voice* Will Olivia drop the matter? How will Olivia deal with Vi jetting off, again? And where has Malcolm been these past five chapters? All this and more on our continuation of How the Chips Fell. And now an test of the emergency review system. .ThisIsMeerlyATestOfTheEmergencyReviewSystem:PleaseReviewPleaseReviewPleaseReview…**


	6. Making Up For It

When Viola answered her question with a Twilight reference Olivia would have laughed because she knew that Viola hated the book, at least she would have on a normal day. But today Olivia was more concerned about why her girlfriend had skipped the majority of the first day of school.

And when Vi brushed off her second question with some ridiculously childish 'double crossed pinky promise' Olivia didn't know whether to be hurt or concerned. That must have shown on her face because Vi relented a little and gave a noncommittal answer about 'some Yvonne and Kia drama.'

That did explain a bit. Kia, Yvonne, and Viola were extremely close and had been that way for years. This immediately quelled all worries Olivia had been harboring since Maria's suggestion.

At this point the conversation stopped as the coach made the assembled group begin running laps. When Olivia and Viola matched paces Liv decided to put her lingering questions away. "So, it is the first day of school and we don't have homework, what do you want to do before you have practice?" Liv asked. It was not that they needed to do anything specific; Olivia would be happy just spending time with Vi.

The guilty look that crossed Viola's face did not bode well for Olivia. "That's the thing, Kia needs to talk to me after school. It'll take a while," Vi answered hesitantly, not looking Olivia in the eye. And Olivia was right about the look.

"Oh," was all that Olivia could say. That left Olivia a whole afternoon with nothing to do, something that was not in the norm for the blonde debutante. "That's alright. I have a book to read for class and I can always catch up with Grey's Anatomy." Olivia needn't mention that the book was a tiny thing of poetry or that she was caught up with Grey's Anatomy because she was grasping at straws.

Olivia had not intended to guilt trip Viola but the dejected tone had the brunette fumbling for a quick fix. "I can meet you at Cesario's after practice," Vi offered lamely.

"Sure Vi, that will be fun," Olivia said accepting the implied apology. She was still disappointed but Vi was doing her best with the hand she had been dealt.

"Schveet," Vi smiled, obviously relieved that Olivia was not making a big deal of it.

The couple continued jogging the track talking about innocent enough topics, never touching on Vi's mysterious absence or Olivia's free afternoon.

When the final bell echoed across the school's grounds both girls stopped their exercise. "I'll meet you at Cesario's Vi?" Olivia confirmed.

"Uh, yeah. Six or so," the soccer player answered distractedly. Then Viola trotted away with out even a 'goodbye.'

Olivia was a bit surprised, that was twice Vi left without saying anything. She hadn't even gotten a kiss from her girlfriend at all today. "Bye Vi," Olivia said to the thin air in which Viola had left in her wake.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this is my shortest chapter so far. I am not running out of ideas merely waiting to shove them all in to coming chapters. Sorry no Malcolm, he didn't fit right. *Announcer Voice* How will the Kia discussion go? What is going to happen between our favorite couple? And when do we get Paul? Find out in the coming installment of How the Chips Fell. And now word from FanFictionBroadcasting: Due to schedule conflicts How The Chips Fell will be moved to Monday nights at 8:00 to make room in the current time slot for Farmer Billy's Almanac. Thank you for your patronage.**


	7. Run Run Viola

As Vi hopped in to her car to drive off campus, for the second time today, she felt a twinge of guilt. She had barely seen Olivia today, and even Sebastian at his thickest would have seen that Olivia was only grudgingly putting up with it.

Just before pulling out of the parking lot her phone rang again. "I've got to change that ring," Vi muttered before picking up. "Kia, I promised I'd be there, give me some time."

"Whoa, say what Vi?" came a voice that wasn't Kia's. In hind sight she should have checked the caller ID. Luckily it was her effeminate hairdresser friend Paul. "Why are you going to Kia's?"

"Huh, what? Sorry Paul, I thought you were Kia."

"Obviously," Paul said, and even though Viola could not see him she knew he was rolling his eyes.

"Just a little drama. Nothing big," Vi lied. She pulled out of the parking lot before saying "Paul, would you mind calling Liv? She has nothing to do all afternoon, maybe cheer her up?"

"Fine," Paul sighed, sounding very put upon. "Only because you are my best friend. And because I love your better half."

"Thanks Paul, you're a lifesaver."

"I know, later Vi," he said hanging up. Vi chucked the phone on to the seat beside her before gunning the engine.

When she arrived at Kia's house Vi rang the bell. When Kia answered she was much more together than Yvonne. "'Sup Kia?"

"Oh Vi, its horrible!" Kia screeched pulling the shorter brunette in to the house and up the stairs before Viola could protest.

After shutting her bedroom door Kia flopped on her bed and launched in to her story. "The entire student body was laughing at me!" Kia whined. "Can I switch to Illyria? I can't show my face in Cornwall again!"

"It can't be that bad. What did you do? Have you skirt tucked in to your underwear all day?" Vi asked feigning obliviousness about the whole situation.

"No worse! Yvonne wrote in her blog, and she said she loved me!" Kia whispered, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear the admission. "I think it was supposed to be a private entry, because she was bitching about Monique," the taller girl clarified.

"Whoa, that is big," Vi said putting all her energy in to acting like she hadn't heard this already. Not that she heard about Yvonne bitching out Monique, Yvonne didn't give much in the way of details. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Vi!" Kia reiterated. Viola found herself glad that Kia was much more levelheaded about this that Yvonne had been.

"And how does that make you feel?" Viola parroted all those TV psychologists.

"It confuses me. And don't tell anybody but I totally had a girl-crush on her two years ago."

"Oh, wow," Vi said. This was news to her, and looked better for Yvonne.

Viola spent the next hour figuring out some basic facts. Yvonne loved Kia, who might reciprocate. Yvonne had also been ignoring Kia's calls. So Viola, the resident mastermind, set up a lunch at Cesario's for Thursday since it was Labor Day weekend. Which Yvonne did not know included Kia.

Half an hour later Vi found herself back on the soccer field, for the second time that day.

"We need to start this season the way we finished the last, sharp!" Dinklage roared to the assembled soccer team. It was the same speech as last year but inspiring none the less. "Orsino, work on your footwork. Wilson, practice penalty shots, last season you almost blew the championship. Hastings," the English coach said turning to Viola, "You are a prime target; you need a full work up."

Viola held back the sigh, not wanting to face the wrath of Dinklage. "Sucks to be you," Duke said in passing. Vi whole heartedly agreed, not looking foreward to running laps, practicing sprints, passing drills, and agility drills, especially when the guys had much less on their plates.

Vi got to work, hoping vainly that Dinklage would let them off early. He didn't. And an hour and a half later Dinklage ended the practice, normally the practice would be longer but the morning practice shortened the afternoon one. After a short speech about being prepared for the game next Friday against Verona, another prep school in the area, the team was allowed to disperse.

An exhausted Vi walked quickly back to her room, hoping to catch Olivia there. She was not in luck but shrugged it off to go shower and get ready for the impromptu date.

When Vi returned to the dorm she found that she had just missed her girlfriend, which was told by the disarrayed beauty products and hint of body spray lingering in the air. Vi only touched up her own makeup before sitting down on her bed.

She still had fifteen minutes before she had to leave. And there was a stack of papers waiting on the bed. Vi looked at them and grinned seeing notes from the classes she had missed, unmistakably from Eunice. Vi reclined on the bed to skim the notes before heading to Cesario's.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright another update. Can you guys tell me what you think of the announcer bit I put with my stories, as I need to know if my readers want me to keep it. Tomorrow I can't say for sure if you'll get one, I need to be in New York City to visit my great grandma. Not that she will recognize me or speak in English. I'll try though. If not Happy New Year *Announcer Voice* Will Paul call Olivia? Will Kia and Yvonne get together? And why is Vi in the doghouse now? Next time on How the Chips Fell. And now it is time for publicly broadcasting…INFOMERCIALS.**


	8. Illyrian Rollercoaster Ride

A dejected Olivia walked back to the dorms, and an afternoon of boredom. Olivia puttered around the dorm thinking. Liv knew Viola wasn't slighting her on purpose or anything but it still hurt to be ignored by her girlfriend. And for some reason doubts were circling.

Even though Olivia wrote of Maria's suggestion there was a hint of fact to it. Not that Viola was cheating but that Kia and Yvonne had previous claims on Vi's time. It had been easier to fit everything in during the summer, but now with school Viola was now juggling schoolwork, soccer practice and games, Cornwall friends, Illyrian friends, and a girlfriend. The question was when would Vi start dropping things, and what would be priority?

Before Olivia could get lost in introspection her phone rang. Unplugging the phone from where it still sat charging. Picking up the phone without checking the caller ID Olivia answered, "Hello?"

"Liv, how are you? Do you need highlights soon?" came the voice of Paul, the genius hairstylist. "You don't mind chatting, right? Vi told me to give you a call. She is being beastly leaving you alone all day. If I had a great girl like you waiting for me nothing would keep me away."

Olivia felt a surge of gratitude to Vi, she had the flamboyant hair god call to keep Olivia company. "I'm much better now Paul. Maybe this weekend, Paul; if you can fit me in. Kia and Yvonne are important, though," Olivia defended Viola, even if she had been thinking similar thoughts moments ago. "And you wouldn't want a great girl at home, besides you have Andrew."

Feeling much happier about the day Olivia decided to enjoy the Indian Summer day, not that it would ever get very cold in North Carolina. The sun was warm and the day was definitely looking up.

"She is still a beast," Paul countered. "My schedule is never too full for you. And yes I do have Andrew, but he is busy, to quote Mrs. Hastings, 'kicking a muddy ball around a field.' Thank god for tiny soccer shorts."

Olivia laughed at Paul's joke, which was more than half true. "Do you know what Kia and Yvonne needed Vi for?" Olivia asked, hoping that he was not sworn to whatever a 'double crossed pinky promise' was.

"No, I don't but can you hold on a minute Liv," Paul said, and Olivia could hear him set down the phone. Despite the phone being down Olivia could hear Paul yelling at someone. "No! Claire needs to be in chair four and Laura in two!"

Some rustling and Paul picked up the phone again. "Sorry Liv, I am surrounded by incompetence. Every person who is even slightly talented thinks they can be the next Jonathan Antin," Paul griped with a sigh.

Olivia didn't know who Paul was talking about but she laughed anyway. She spent two hours chatting about anything and everything with Paul.

"Liv, honey, I have to go," Paul told her at five thirty. It was time for the salon to close for the day. "Do you want me to call you back on my cell?"

"No, Paul. I need to get ready for my date anyway. Vi is taking me to Cesario's," Olivia explained.

"Hardly romantic, but alright for spur of the moment. Okay, call me tomorrow and we'll talk about when to get your hair done. Ciao Bella, kiss kiss hon," Paul said before hanging up. Olivia shut her phone and hurried back to the dorm.

Having long ago changed out of her uniform and in to date apparel, Olivia turned to primp for her date, smile firmly pasted on her face. Paul had made the day infinitely better. Olivia needed only reapply some eye shadow and lipstick, along with a sprits of body spray.

Olivia did not notice Vi's soccer bag as she left the dorm to arrive early at Cesario's, the place filled up quickly. Olivia was at Cesario's by quarter to six, a bit early but that was fine, it would be easy to get a table. Olivia quickly got seated at a table for two.

It was odd that Cesario's could be a family restaurant during the day and week nights but come the weekend, if there was no soccer win to celebrate, the small restaurant was romantic. Today, as a week day, was full of families and people coming straight from work. Olivia ordered an ice tea while she was waiting for Vi. She knew exactly what she wanted: a garden salad, which she would of course supplement with a piece of Vi's pizza, a long as there were no black olives, Olivia hated black olives.

By the time Olivia finished her tea Viola still hadn't shown up. She had already called Vi, since her girlfriend was ten minutes late, but only got the other girl's voice mail. And Vi couldn't still be at practice, because Olivia saw Duke and Monique at a table across the room. That was a couple even more odd than Toby and Eunice, at least Eunice was nice, if creepy, Monique could not even claim that.

When the waiter came by again Olivia ordered her salad, too hungry to wait any longer. Even so she continued to glance to the door, hoping for a glimpse of the familiar brunette head bobbing through the crowd. Olivia had eaten, been given her check, and still Viola hadn't shown.

At this point Olivia did not know whether to be angry at being stood up, embarrassed for having sat there alone, or worried that Vi didn't show up. This is when a familiar voice reached her ears, "Olivia."

Her ears made the connection too slowly because Olivia turned to face the person, a smile on her face, expecting Vi. It was definitely not Viola, instead it was Malcolm. Malcolm, the creepy, spider-owning, stalker.

Olivia's smile shrank before debutante training kicked in. "Hello Malcolm," Olivia said, trying and failing to be nice to him. Today she was not equipped to deal with Malcolm.

"Why are you sitting alone, you are far too pretty to eat alone," Malcolm said, attempting to suave no doubt, as he sat without invitation across from Olivia. When she felt a searching foot under the table Olivia knew it was time to leave.

"I already ate, Malcolm, and I was just leaving," she lied and unobtrusively slid money on to the table. She didn't wait for him to reply but left, feeling tears stinging her eyes from embarrassment. Not only did she have to eat alone but she was accosted by Malcolm, which made this date, without a doubt, the worst one she had ever had.

Olivia was able to keep her composure until she reached the dorm building. At that point she felt the hot runnels of tears coursing down her cheeks. She scrubbed her cheeks in vain; Olivia was not a pretty crier.

Olivia was blinded by tears and had a bit of trouble unlocking her dorm room door. When she finally got it open Olivia slipped inside a quickly slammed the door shut. The slam of the door woke the room's other occupant. The previously sleeping Viola Hastings shot up which sent papers, which had lain on top of her during the spur-of-the-moment nap, flying.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow I did get one up today. Go me! Now I will be a bit busy for the next few days, hence my major updates now, and I want to be a writer who includes my faithful readers. So I want to hear what you think I should have happen between Vi and Liv. So tell me in reviws. *Announcer Voice* How will Olivia react to being stood up? What more drama can their be? And how the couple gets through this? To get these answers watch the next exciting part of the best non award winning drama How the Chips Fell. And now a New Years special.**


	9. I'm Sorry, So Sorry

"'S goin' on?" Vi slurred sitting up. She rubbed at blurred eyes to bring the room in front of her in to focus. Maybe not the best idea, since the most prominent feature of the room was her red faced girlfriend whose eyes glinted with tears.

"Liv?" the tired girl asked through a yawn. Why was Olivia standing there staring at her? The look on the blonde's face made Viola feel distinctly uncomfortable.

The sound of her name on Viola's lips had shaken Olivia from her surprise at seeing her errant girlfriend asleep on the bed. "You were sleeping?" choked out the still staring blonde.

"'S matter?" asked the girl on the bed. Viola's brain was still sleep muddled. There was something important to do later, what was it?

"I can't believe you were sleeping!" Olivia reiterated her last point. She was visibly torn between anger, laughter, and tears, not that Vi understood why.

Vi wisely kept silent until she figure out what she had done. She looked around to figure out what she had done. Olivia was dressed nicely and had on makeup, not abnormal. And there were notes on her bed, from when she had missed her classes. Then it clicked, and all remnants of sleep fogged mind quickly dissipated. Viola had been running over god's green earth today, ignoring Olivia, and had promised to take Olivia to Cesario's to make up for it.

"Damn!" Vi hissed. She slammed her head back, hitting the wall behind her. She left her head there, eyes closed, not bothering with the dull throb but mentally berating herself for screwing up again.

"You get it now?" Olivia hiccoughed, attempting to hold back her tears was becoming a vain struggle. She moved quickly to her own bed and attempted to burry herself in her pillows.

"Shit! I'm sorry Liv, I didn't mean it!" Vi said scrambling off her bed to join Olivia on hers. "I'm sorry," Vi repeated quietly, reaching out to touch Olivia's shoulder, who flinched away from Viola's touch.

"Go away Vi," Olivia muttered, face pressed against the pillows. Vi felt a twinge of hurt at the rejection from her girlfriend but continued to apologize.

"I didn't mean it, I was sitting down on my bed looking at Eunice's notes and the next thing I know you are slamming the door. I'm sorry, it can't have been that bad," Vi said attempting to appease Olivia, because she was not good with tears.

"Can't have been that bad?" Olivia whispered sitting up. There were tears running down her face, taking the expertly applied makeup with them. "You let me sit at Cesario's, by myself, for over an hour! And that was before Malcolm tried to molest me!"

Viola blanched. She was really wrong; it had been bad, even without Malcolm, the creepiest guy in existence. "Can I say I'm sorry again? What can I do, do you want me to beat Malcolm to a pulp? That'd be a pleasure," Vi offered, attempting at making things alright again through humor.

"Just stop Vi," Olivia said before burying her face back in to the pillows. Vi saw, with horror, that Olivia's shoulders began to shake with sobs. One of the few things Vi could not handle was tears.

"I'm really sorry," Vi repeated. She reached her hand out to rub circles on Olivia's back, something her mother used to do when Viola had cried, not something that happened very often mind you.

Vi just sat there, stewing in guilt, rubbing her girlfriend's back. How long she sat there Vi didn't know but at some point, after Olivia's shoulder had stopped shaking, Vi got up to change for bed and maybe get some food first, since her stomach let out a loud rumble. "I'll be right back, I promise," Vi told the still form of her girlfriend.

Vi walked slowly to the cafeteria, where she grabbed a sandwich. Vi began to eat at the caf but had to move outside after having Head Master Gold give her an wave as he emptied the trashcans. Vi finished her sandwich sitting on a bench outside the cafeteria, where thoughts of how much she hurt Liv haunted her.

Unable to finish the her late diner, which had turned sour from guilt, Vi chucked it before walking back to the dorm. By passing her room, with a forlorn look at the door, Vi continued down the hall to the bathroom.

Entering the bathroom, which was empty due to the apparent lateness of the hour, Vi marveled, again, at how much nicer the girl's bathroom was compared to the boys' one. The room was sparkling clean, didn't smell like BO, and had extra mirrors and sinks.

Turning to the tower of miniature lockers, for girls to store their bathroom products in, another improvement over the boys' bathroom, Vi reached for the lock on hers. Unfortunately Vi's locker never opened easily, which Vi didn't have the patience for today. But the locker fell open after only a few impacts by Vi's fist.

Gathering her things Vi went to a sink. Looking at herself in the mirror Vi cringed, her eyes had makeup on them still, which only served to remind her of her failure as a girlfriend today. She hastily wiped off the offending proof of her wrongdoing. Then she washed her face properly and brushed her teeth.

Returning pajama clad to her dorm (after another struggle with the bathroom locker.) Vi hesitated at the door. She could easily go stay with Eunice for the night, Olivia had told her to go away, and maybe she meant it. Viola opened the door despite her thoughts of leaving. And to her surprise Olivia was in pajamas as well and in her bed, on her side turned away from Vi's side of the room.

Vi threw her clothes, which were not really dirty having only been napped in, in to the hamper waiting in her side of the shared closet. Vi turned from the closet to look at her bed, still covered in the notes Eunice had so nicely taken for her, and decided against leaving, if only to not make Eunice feel put upon.

Vi crawled in to her bed, after having moved the notes, and felt ill at ease. "I really am sorry Liv," Vi said, just in case Olivia was not asleep yet. And that night Vi did not sleep well, waking multiple times.

When the blaring alarm went off at five fifteen it woke up both girls in room 310, not that the one needing this alarm knew that the other girl was awake. Viola went through her morning routine quickly despite the heavy feeling weighing her down.

To assuage some of her guilt Viola wrote Olivia a small note, which she taped to the door before leaving for the too early soccer practice. "Bye Liv," Vi said quietly as she slipped out the door. "I'm sorry." Was also repeated again.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Happy New Year. Maybe 09 will be a good year. Hope you all aren't majorly hung over and had a good New Years Eve. *Announcer Voice* What did Viola's note say? Will there be tension in the four hours Olivia and Viola have together? And will there be more drama? Tune in next time to find out the answers that plaque you on How the Chips Fell. This program has been brought to you by reviewers like: Bound Dragon, Setyourselfonfire, RanKuro, Kyouyaxharuhi-forever, .me, and Guy. It is also brought to you by the alerted few: Lilevilgreenmonkey, RanKuro, kharrisonfan, and .me. Also to the favoriter: a writer's dream 131.**


	10. The Little Things

Olivia had cried for a while but could not stay mad at Viola. She might have managed to keep some of her anger if Vi hadn't sat giving her a back rub for hours. When Olivia had stopped crying Vi left, most likely to eat since her stomach rumbled nearly in Olivia's ear.

Olivia should have used this period of Viola free time to assess her feelings but that was too hard. Instead Liv just got ready for bed and lay there waiting for Viola. Olivia laid in the bed waiting for Vi to come back, and when the time had stretched out far too long Olivia wished she had not told Viola to go away.

After some time Viola did return to the room, but did not immediately get in to her bed. Olivia wondered if Viola would actually walk out of the dorm when she heard the familiar creak of a dorm bed being occupied. Olivia also heard the "I really am sorry Liv."

Olivia barely slept that night, kept awake by her thoughts. Viola's presence might not have helped, because even with Viola only a bed away Olivia felt as if the distance were miles not the feet it really was. And when Viola's alarm went off at its normal time it woke Olivia from her fitful sleep. Olivia was acutely aware of every movement Viola made getting ready.

When Viola left Olivia got up, not needing to keep up her charade of sleep. Climbing out of her bed Olivia saw something on the door. It was a note from Viola. Olivia opened the note, flipping the folded paper open to expose the chicken scratch that was Viola's writing. Olivia read the note in her hands out loud.

"Liv," even reading it herself Olivia could hear the awkward voice Voila would have adopted for the conversation. "I really am sorry; I don't know how many times I can say it. Will you give me a ball park estimate, so I can at least know if I am close to forgiveness? I really do want to make it up to you, but I still can't tell you why I wasn't around yesterday. Maybe I can tell you this weekend, hopefully. Trust me I do want to tell you. And I am sorry. See you in class, Vi." Olivia smiled slightly because Viola had dotted her 'I' with a smiley face.

Feeling still hurt but no longer mad at Viola, Olivia got ready for class very early and even ate a breakfast bar instead of meeting Maria for breakfast; she was barely ready to talk about yesterday with Viola, she was not even ready to tell Maria about yesterday.

For the second time in as many days Olivia was very early to class. Today Olivia didn't look up every time someone entered and was very surprised when a person interrupted her solitude by sitting next to her.

Looking over to her neighbor Olivia was surprised to find that it was Viola, looking almost exactly as she had the day before. Olivia glanced at the clock and was amazed that it was nearly time for class to start; she had barely noticed the passage of time.

Both girls wanted to talk to the other, but neither mustered the courage to before Mr. McManus, the health teacher came in. Looking at Mr. McManus you might wonder why he was a health teacher; the man looked for all the world like Santa. But don't let looks deceive you because he definitely was not jolly. Mr. McManus would have been more suited to be a drill sergeant than a health teacher.

In a voice that would do an army commander proud Mr. McManus barked out a quick roll call before popping in a movie. Before playing the movie McManus told the assembled class that he expected silence, and enforcing it with a glare. Then McManus doused the lights.

So the two girls who couldn't talk sat next to each other, for an entire hour. The silence was deafeningly loud, in a way that makes sense only to people who have experienced it.

During the hour of movie, what it was about neither girl could say, furtive glances were shot when one thought the other was not looking.

After the lights had been turned back on Olivia had mustered up the courage to speak and had began to say "Vi," but stopped because Viola had spoken.

Viola, who had started speaking at the same time as Olivia had said "I'm so sorry."

When they interrupted each other both girls cracked a smile. One small smile can tell you a lot of things. Olivia saw from Viola's nervous smile, almost the exact same one that had made her heart pound when 'Sebastian' gave it, how sorry Vi truly was, something you can't get from being told the same thing a thousand times.

"I know," Liv said simply. She wasn't mad at Vi anymore, still mortified yes but not angry. Maybe Olivia wasn't ready to forgive Vi but she was getting there.

"I don't expect you to forgive me or anything." But the unsaid 'yet' was easily understood. Vi had something up her sleeve, of that Olivia was sure, but what was still a mystery.

When the bell rang both girls got up and, stuff in hand, left the class room. The second she was out of the room Viola snorted with laughter. Olivia, confused, turned to look at Vi.

Viola puffed out her chest and in a very low voice rumbled, "What?" She sounded so much like Mr. McManus that Olivia dissolved in to giggles. "Am I supposed to take him seriously?" Viola asked in her normal voice.

And with that any remaining tension vanished like fog in sunlight. The two walked to their next classes together, laughing and chatting. Both knew that they still needed to talk but for now that didn't matter.

Viola stopped in front of Olivia's Calculus class and gave the blonde an awkward smile. The smile melted Olivia's heart, like it always did. "I'll see you in Physics?" Olivia asked needing reassurance, as she was still unready to fully trust Vi not to let her down, again.

Vi smiled a big lopsided grin. "Totally. Why wouldn't I want to be in class with the hottest girl in the school?" Vi asked, stealing Duke's, very true, assessment of Olivia. "See you later," Viola said and then she took Olivia's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before turning towards her own class. And just before turning the corner and disappearing from sight Viola shot a wave back at Olivia who was still standing outside the classroom.

After a few seconds, in which Olivia didn't care that she was grinning like a fool, Olivia made herself move in to the classroom. She sat with a smile on her face for the entire class period, barely paying enough attention to note that the class was given an assignment due tomorrow.

When the bell rang it snapped Olivia out of the stupor she had been in. Olivia hastily scribbled the assignment written on the board in to her daily planner. Snapping the planner shut Olivia put her Calculus book and then the planner in to her waiting bag. The she reached up to grab the pencil to put back in to her purse.

When Olivia reached for the zipper, to close her bag, she found it was already done. That was weird, because it had just been open a moment before. Olivia shrugged and hoisted the bag on to her shoulder and was surprised when she met resistance.

Olivia turned around, only to come face to face with Viola. Vi had attempted to take Olivia's bag at the same moment Olivia had tried to shoulder the bag. "Sorry, I thought I'd walk with you to Physics, is that ok?"

"Sure Vi," Olivia grinned, relinquishing the bag. Vi was certainly going out of her way to make it up to Olivia for standing her up, even if it hadn't been intentional. And, truthfully, Olivia didn't mind Viola doing that, it made her feel special, something that went farther to mending the hurts than words.

"Physics awaits," Vi said, waggling her eyebrows in an entirely ridiculous fashion. Vi took Olivia's backpack, along with her own messenger bag. Viola than ushered Olivia out the door, to their next class.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This might be my last post for a while. Second semester of college starting Monday. I'm moving back either tomorrow or Sunday so maybe I can pop out a chapter sometime soon. Don't leave me if I can't. And I'm trying out a different announcer style, tell me what you think. *Announcer Voice* Next time on How the Chips Fell. Olivia doesn't fully trust her girlfriend. Viola may be contemplating breaking her double cross pinky promise and telling Olivia about Yvonne and Kia. There is also Labor Day weekend drama coming up. Please be advised that the following material is not suitable for young children. And now a breaking news report from our reporter in the field: Oh My God.**

**Oh My God: "Thanks Chuck. We have breaking news of the tragic scene on . It is horrible but the traffic section for users is down. It is causing mass chaos."**


	11. Guessing Game

* * *

Sitting in her AP English class Viola came to a conclusion. Vi wasn't off Olivia's bad list and she wanted off that list, in a bad way. The best way for that to happen was probably to tell Olivia, but that meant breaking her double cross pinky promise. How do you make a decision like that, girlfriend or best friend?

Only the fact that she was in class and it would raise awkward questions, kept Vi from banging her head on the desk in front of her. Maybe she could get away with it, Viola contemplated looking around. All the people around her were reading, silent reading for the novel the class was reading, miss one day and you are already behind. "Its too bad I can't," Vi muttered, both about the head smashing and breaking her promise.

"I need a way to make it better," she mumbled, and she stopping talking because the kid next to her was looking at her like he used to look at Eunice. Speaking of Eunice, it was surprising how much more normal she had become since dating Toby.

Vi opened her book to a random page, pretending to read since that would be impossible today. While she was 'reading' Vi had a breakthrough, she'd promised not to tell anyone, but that didn't stop other people from finding out. She could hint to Olivia, then she didn't break her promise and she was 'telling' Olivia what was wrong, "Yes!"

It was only when everyone in the classroom turned to stare at her did she realize that she had shouted. "Sorry, I just, uh really love this part, can't a girl love reading?" Viola asked, acting insulted. She sat deeper in to her seat and pretended that she was not here.

When the bell rang Viola jetted down the hall, to escort Olivia to Physics. Olivia was rushing to get her things together. Viola zipped Olivia's bag, which confused Olivia when she turned back to the bag. And Olivia still had apparently seen Viola and tried to pick up her backpack when Vi did.

"Sorry, I thought I'd walk with you to Physics, is that ok?" Vi said when Olivia turned to her, confused at the resistance on the bag.

"Sure Vi," Olivia replied, looking surprised to see her girlfriend there.

"Physics awaits," Viola said, leading Olivia out of the classroom to the Physics classroom. "Calc good?"

"It was Calculus, but it was good," Olivia said shrugging, "How was English?"

"I speak up in class for once and everyone looks at me like I grew another head and was speaking Pig Latin," Vi told Olivia, skipping over the fact that she had been talking to herself in the class. "So I need to talk to you."

"Sure Vi, what is it?" Olivia asked as they walked in to the classroom together. The pair walked to their lab table, the same one that they had shared last year for Biology. Unfortunately for Viola as soon as they sat down the teacher began take roll.

And almost immediately following that the class began a group experiment. Things like that always seem to happen, when you need to talk to someone about something private there are, naturally, people around. "We'll talk at lunch," Vi said, wanting for the second time today to bang her head on the desk.

An hour later both girls gathered up their things to head to lunch. "Would you mind if we went outside, Liv?" Vi asked as they walked toward the cafeteria.

"Sure Vi," Liv said with a smile. Then the two of them turned away from the cafeteria and went out a nearby door. Together the climbed up the bleachers circling the track. "What is it Vi?"

"You know that thing, the one I couldn't tell you about? Well," Viola said before being cut off.

"Now you can tell me?" Olivia asked.

"Ah, no." At this Olivia frowned and she opened her mouth to say something but Vi continued. "But I can let you guess it! Then I don't break my promise!" Viola said delightedly, waiting to be applauded for her genius.

"That's real good Vi," Olivia said hesitantly.

"Hey! I worked really hard on the plan!" Vi said in a pout.

"Don't you remember the Catch Phrase fiasco?" Olivia asked patiently. The one time they'd played Catch Phrase Viola found out why Olivia hadn't figured out her masquerade sooner. Olivia was horrible at putting clues together.

Vi's eyes unfocused for a minute and her eye twitched a little. Vi hated loosing, and it was even worse because they lost to Duke and Monique. "Oh, yeah," the brunette said. "We can try though; I have faith in you this time."

"Alright Vi, whatever you say."

"My best friends," Vi said to get the ball rolling.

"Kia, Paul, Yvonne," Olivia named some Vi's best friends.

"Ok, the first one and the third one."

"Yvonne and Kia?" Olivia asked.

"Yes! See you can do this," Vi told Olivia. Before she had thought her beautiful plan was going to fail miserably but this gave her hope.

"What about Yvonne and Kia?" Olivia asked intrigued.

"I'm getting there," Vi said trying to think of the best way to clue Olivia in to the next part of the situation. "Yvonne said something she regretted and everyone at Cornwall knows. And there could be lots of drama with this."

"Yvonne said she loved someone?" Olivia asked after a moment to run Viola's hints through her mind.

"Yes!" Vi said, nearly crowing with excitement. "Someone she shouldn't and Kia found out, which made Yvonne freak out. And Kia feels the same way that Yvonne does, possibly."

"Oh. My. God." Olivia said slowly, the wheels in her brain turning almost audibly.

"Yes? Just say it," Vi pleaded, about to burst because of how close to the matter Olivia was getting.

"Yvonne is in love with Justin? And Kia is too?" Olivia asked, shocked.

"Yeah and I…wait what? What did you say?" Vi asked. She had thought that Olivia would get the picture and the deflated when Justin's name clicked. "No, that is not it. Not even close."

Then the bell that ended lunch rang. "Let me try again Vi?" Olivia asked.

"We'll try in PE," Vi said shortly. She was attempting, for the third time today, not to smash her head in to the nearest surface. She began to walk down the bleachers "Its time for class."

"Vi?" Olivia said walking after her girlfriend. "Come on I can guess again, or you could tell me."

"We can try again in PE," Vi reiterated. "But right now you have to get to History and I have Problem Solving."

The two walked back in to the building, where the halls were crowded with students leaving lunch. "See you in PE," Olivia said when Vi had walked her to her history class.

"For sure, I'll be there," Vi said, this time instead of giving Olivia's hand a squeeze she pulled the blonde in to a side hug. Which was a convenient cover for her to whisper "I love you," in to Olivia's ear. The Vi left with a wink.

Vi walked to her class, still irked that Olivia couldn't figure out the hints, and mad at herself for not remembering that her girlfriend couldn't guess well.

In her Problem Solving class a pop quiz took her mind off the drama. Not surprisingly Viola was the first one done, she really liked math. But it was ironic that she did well in Problem Solving class but she couldn't solve her own problems.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was done with this for a while but I have crappy internet connection. Hope you like it and I hope you stick with me, even in my not able to post all that often time. And there will be a time skip to Wednesday afternoon. *Announcer Voice* Will Olivia guess what Vi is hinting at? What will the girls do over Labor Day? And can Mrs. Lennox be more of a BADWORD? Find out on the next episode of How The Chips Fell.**

**Unfortunately due to unforeseeable circumstances there has been a writers' strike. New episodes will be few and far between.**


	12. Home Again

Olivia finished packing up her duffle bag for the long weekend home. "I'm ready Vi," she said lifting the bag up on to her bed. Turning around she saw Vi reclining on her bed, playing with her soccer ball. Each toss of the ball made it come even closer to whacking the ceiling, but Vi stopped when Olivia turned around.

"Alright, finally," Vi said rolling off the bed. "I was ready right after PE." Vi hefted her own bag and reached to grab Olivia's as well. But Olivia's bag was much heavier than Viola's.

"Whoa, what did you pack? You have enough stuff to go back home, you aren't dropping out are you?" Vi asked.

"No, I just have to pack enough to get through the weekend. Just clothes, some makeup, why what did you pack?" Olivia asked defensively. She didn't pack that much did she?

"All I packed was a little bit of dirty laundry to do at home and my soccer shoes. I left enough clothes at home, didn't you?" Vi asked. This time she picked up Olivia's bag and walked out the door. "Can you get the door," Viola asked walking out the door and waiting for Olivia.

Olivia grabbed her purse from the desk and followed Viola out the door, shutting it and locking it after herself. "Can I try guessing again? Or do you finally want to tell me?" Olivia asked following Viola down the hall.

"I don't think you should guess again, I'll be able to tell you tomorrow. Maybe," Vi said still walking. The two of them had gone through this same conversation with Olivia at least twice since yesterday. Olivia didn't stop asking; even if she had come nowhere near guessing what it was that Vi wouldn't tell her.

The pair had gotten to the parking lot before Olivia spoke again. "Are we going to do anything this weekend? My parents are going to a work cookout for my dad," Olivia said sliding in to Viola's car.

Vi chucked the bags in to the trunk before climbing in to the driver's seat. Starting the car Vi shrugged, "I don't know, tomorrow I'm having lunch with Yvonne and Kia, but after that I'm free all weekend. My parents are still on their honeymoon," Vi said with a snort, Olivia knew that Viola thought her parents were crazy.

"Well do you want to do something together on Friday? We could go to the movies?" Olivia suggested, she had a movie in mind but waited to see what Viola would say.

"Sure, we could go see Babylon A.D. because I wanted to see that. Vin Diesel is awesome. Or Disaster Movie, that looks fun!" Vi said, prattling on a little before looking over to her girlfriend. The small frown on Olivia's face clued her in. "Or we could go see House Bunny," she said.

"Sure, I'd like that Vi," Olivia said smiling. Olivia had wanted to see House Bunny when it came out two weeks ago but she needed to get ready for school. And Vi remembered, with a small hint.

"Cool we'll go on Friday," Vi said as they pulled up to Olivia's house. The drive was only about fifteen minutes from Illyria to Olivia's house. Olivia's house was really nice, a very big brick house, with white columns, and an immaculately kept yard that followed the drive way up to the house. Parking the car in front of the house Vi got out to grab Olivia's bag from the trunk.

Olivia was already heading toward the door when it opened. And there was her mother, perfectly immaculate, blonde, and intimidating standing in the door, "Hi mommy," Olivia said hugging her mother. And Viola walked up behind her girlfriend.

"Hi Mrs. Lennox. Nice to see you again." Viola didn't look Olivia's mother in the eyes, all three of them knew that Mrs. Lennox didn't approve and no one pretended that she did.

"Hello," Mrs. Lennox said simply, then she went back to ignoring the brunette's very existence, let alone presence in her house.. "Baby your cousin is here for the day, your Aunt needed to run errands."

"I'm going to take your bag upstairs Liv," Viola said sliding through the door and walking up the left side of the double set stairs.

Olivia watched her mother's nose wrinkle, but Mrs. Lennox didn't say a word. She did however wrinkle her nose as Viola reached the top of the stairs and made her way to Olivia's room. Her mother would never say anything to Viola's face, but that did not stop Mrs. Lennox from glaring at the disappearing back of Viola Hastings. According to Cheryl Lancaster 'When debutantes disagree they say it with their eyes,' and Olivia's mother had mastered that.

"Did you have to bring her with you? Your cousin is upstairs and he is an impressionable young child," Mrs. Lennox asked her daughter. This was a discussion they had every time Viola so much as called the house phone.

"Yes I did mommy, she is my girlfriend," Olivia said defending Vi. She knew the coming scene by heart. They had gone through it many times since Diana and Charles Lennox had found out about their only child having a girlfriend.

"You can't really call this fling a girlfriend darling. She is an experiment, nothing more nothing less. Besides what about Robby?" Diana asked, referring to the college guy Olivia had dated well over a year ago.

"Mom! Viola is my girlfriend, can't you accept that?" Olivia asked, getting tired of her mother's blatant dislike of Viola.

"Well this weekend daddy and I have a cookout to go to at Mr. Olsen's house. And on Saturday your grandma and grandpa are coming down for the day," Mrs. Lennox said, moving on to normal topics. She excelled in pretending thing were not what they were.

"Alright mom," Olivia said agreeing with her, it was easier to go with the flow than to fight it with her mom. "Is daddy home yet?"

"Yes, he is in his office, go see him," her mother said, ushering Olivia down the hall and in to the small study that was her father's territory. The room looked small, due in part to the walls covered in books, but it was not. The large desk sat next to the French doors that looked out on to a well manicured lawn. In the nice plump leather chair sat her father, where his wife was blonde Charles Lancaster was of dark hair and slightly darker complexion.

"Hello daddy," Olivia said, walking over to kiss her father's bearded cheek. Turning around Olivia saw that he mother had disappeared. That was another one of Diana Lennox's talents, she was extremely stealthy.

"Hello pumpkin, had a good week at school, we missed you," He said folding the newspaper and setting it down on the desk. He stood up from the desk and opened his arms to Olivia, "My Princess isn't too big for a hug is she?"

"Never daddy," Olivia said putting herself in to her father's arms. She was rewarded with a small kiss on her forehead. Her father was much more accepting of Viola than her mother was. He actually spoke to her and treated her like a human being. It was close enough to how boyfriends had been treated that it pacified Olivia for the time being. "Daddy I've only been gone for a week, how can you miss me already?"

"I always miss you cherry toes," her father said, chuckling as he used the nickname that embarrassed his daughter. It stemmed from tiny, perfectly round, little red toes that Olivia had as a baby.

"Daddy!" Olivia shrieked while laughing a little. No matter how embarrassing the name was Olivia still found it funny.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So sorry about the long wait everyone. College is harder this semester with sixteen credits as opposed to last semester's fourteen. I'm hoping that I get more time to write from now on, now that things have settled down a bit. Hope this was worth the wait. *Announcer Voice* What is Olivia's cousin like? What will Mr. Lennox say to Viola? And will we finally see the out come of the Kia/Yvonne relationship? On the next electrifying installment of How The Chips Fell, you will find out.**

**And now its time for The Really Really Late Show With Timmy Kibble. (Yes I know it almost sounds like a mix of Jimmy Kimmel and The Late Show…..but its not!!!! Or maybe it would be except *cough* copyright infringement *cough*)**


	13. Give Me A Break

Viola adjusted Olivia's bag on her shoulder and started up the stairs. She could feel Mrs. Lennox's glare aimed at the back of her neck. This was the same thing that always happened with her girlfriend's mom.

Vi turned in to the first bedroom on the left, one she was well acquainted with. Olivia's bedroom had obviously been decorated by her parents when she was small. The pinks that colored the room made it very bright and all of the cream colored furniture made the room perfect for a debutante. Viola's mother had done the same to her daughter's room, but she'd repainted the room Carolina Blue with the paint she bought herself. Mrs. Hastings went ballistic when she realized it.

Vi set the bag on the floor next to the bed and sat herself on the edge of the bed. She took some sick joy from wrinkling a little bit of the quilt that Mrs. Lennox had probably just straightened. She looked around the room she was already familiar with; Viola wasn't ready to Mrs. Lennox's snide remarks and icy stares.

Viola knew that several halves of a poster-boards sat in the closet. Paul had watched Love Actually with Viola after the drunk mistletoe kiss she'd shared with Olivia over Christmas. Vi thought she'd screwed up with Olivia and the movie was Paul's favorite. He'd said for 'true love' that she should copy the way that Mark had professed his love for Juliet.

_Vi shuffled her feet nervously outside Olivia's dorm room. She checked the order of her cards and knocked on the door before she lost all of her nerves. When Olivia opened the door Vi could only watch Olivia's face change from confusion to a wide, if embarrassed, smile._

_"Hi, I want you to hear me out."_

_"I'm sorry if I've made it awkward."_

_The next poster-board had a picture of the kiss that neither girl had noticed Paul taking._

_"I can't say I'm sorry it happened."_

_"'Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.' Right?"_

_"Hope we're still friends and that I'm not being Malcolm weird."_

_"Let's talk about it sometime."_

_"Besides I hear that Anthropology has cute shoes by the accessories."_

_And when Vi had been about to walk away when Olivia followed her in to the hall. The two had shared a better, and sober, kiss. It could have been a scene right from the movie, but they'd actually had a happy ending, or at least a happy on going dating period (but nobody says stuff like that since it sounds awkward)._

Smiling at the memory Vi looked at the pictures that were clustered around the mirror at the vanity like bees around a hive. Vi and Paul were prominent features in the newer pictures. Illyria pendants hung on the wall, as did pop star posters of singers that Viola had no idea how her girlfriend could tolerate.

"Hello," a small voice said, coming from behind Vi. She whipped around to see a small boy sitting at Olivia's desk. How had she missed him? The little blonde boy and Vi just stared at each other for a while before the boy broke the silence. "Aren't you going to say 'hello'? It's the polite thing to do you know."

"Um hey little buddy," Vi said, and immediately began to wonder if she was always this stupid. "I'm Viola. I'm a friend of…your…well I'm Olivia's friend." She wasn't sure how this little boy was related to Liv, or if she was allowed to explain to him that she was dating Olivia. Kids and Vi didn't mix well.

"So you are Viola," the little boy said, and coupled with another lengthy silence unsettled Viola. "But I am not your 'little buddy.' I am Todd, and I am eight. And you are sitting on my cousin's bed."

"Umm yeah. I was going to wait for her, but I just remembered I have to go," Vi told the boy, hurriedly standing up and walking towards the door. "It was nice meeting you Todd."

As Vi walked in to the hall the little voice that followed her said "It was interesting meeting you Viola." Vi shot a look back to the bedroom but the odd little boy wasn't following. Looking out in to the foyer Vi could see that the Lennox family had dispersed.

Vi went down the stairs and decided to look for her girlfriend. Neither Olivia nor her mother were in the front room or the hallway. But Vi could hear noise from the kitchen and decided to skip that location or earn a scowl from Mrs. Lennox. She could hear voices from a room at the end of the hallway and followed them.

Leaning against the doorjamb Vi smiled at the father daughter interaction. Vi cleared her throat to announce her presence. Mr. Lennox looked up and gave Olivia a gentle push towards the door. "Thank you for bringing Olivia home Viola."

"No problem Mr. Lennox. It was nice seeing you again sir but I have to leave," Vi said with a meaning full look in Olivia's direction.

"Go see Viola to the door Olivia. I'll be here when you come in. And Viola it was good to see you again as well," Mr. Lennox said sitting back down in his chair.

The two girls walked out of the den before Vi shot Olivia a look. Then the brunette mouthed 'Cherry toes?' to the blonde, only to receive a smack on the arm.

The girlfriends went out the front door to have their good bye kiss away from Mrs. Lennox's disapproving glare. What had been intended to be a chaste kiss stopped only when a certain brunette's fingers began to fiddle with the buttons at the top of her blonde counterpart's shirt. "Vi," the out of breath blonde admonished, reluctantly pulling away.

"I know, I know. 'We are outside my parents' house.' But I can't help it, I'm going to miss you," Vi replied, not looking contrite in the slightest.

"I was going to say 'don't tease' but that works better," Olivia replied with a grin. A quick peck and she shoed the brunette back to her car.

"I'll call you later," Vi said as she started her car. Vi waved until the driveway took Olivia out of her line of sight.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Bastian! Bastian wake up!" Viola yelled at the locked door of her brother's bedroom. It wasn't even seven thirty in the morning and Viola had been woken up by her brother in the midst of one of his night terrors.

"If you don't wake up I'm going to get a Q-Tip and unlock the door!" Viola threatened. The twins had learned early on how easily the doors came unlocked with only the tiniest of attention with a Q-Tip. Vi turned away from her brother's door to go get the Q-Tip when Sebastian's moaning stopped.

"Finally, now I can go back to sleep." Just as Viola passed her brother's door on the way back to her own room the door opened. But it was not Sebastian in the doorway. It was his British girlfriend Emily, who was wearing one of Sebastian's overly long band t-shirts.

"Morning Vi," Sebastian said from behind his girlfriend. Her brother didn't seem even remotely embarrassed at all that she had caught the two of them having sex.

Vi shut her eyes but images of Sebastian and Emily flooded her brain. "I am blind. I am deaf. And I am going downstairs because there is no way in Hell that I can go back to sleep after that," Vi said turning back towards the stairs.

"See ya later Vi, and don't trip down the stairs since you are blind and deaf and all that," Sebastian replied and Viola knew he was barely containing his laughter. As she walked towards the stairs Vi shot a one finger salute back towards her brother. And then his laughter followed her down the stairs.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Hey Yvonne I'll be right back, I need to go to the bathroom," Viola said hastily getting up and heading towards the front door instead of the bathroom. Not that her depressed friend noticed, Yvonne was too busy playing with her drink. Vi slipped a waiter a twenty so that he would be ready for his part of the plan.

Once the waiter was blocking one edge of the booth Kia would slide in the other side, effectively trapping Yvonne. Kia walked in the front door and Vi gave a quick head jerk to indicate where Yvonne was sitting. With the waiter in place Vi said, "Go Kia."

Vi watched Kia walk over to the table with a diabolical grin. She was the diabolical brains of the group of friends or this would never work. She waited long enough for Yvonne to look like she wanted to bolt before returning to the table right as the waiter walked away, perfectly according to plan.

"Vi!" Yvonne shrieked, looking for a way out of the booth. "You said you wouldn't tell!"

"And I didn't. Kia told me. I can't help it that you both come running to me when you have problems. Now you two are my best friends and best friends with each other. Stop behaving like Kindergarteners and fix this," Viola ordered her two best friends. She crossed her arms and wasn't going to move until this was squared away.

The three of them sat for a while in silence. Viola ate her way through half of the basket of breadsticks, while Yvonne and Kia continued to look in opposite directions. "I am not going anywhere until this is resolved," Viola informed the other two as she finished off another breadstick.

And still the silence continued. "Alright this isn't funny anymore. I am tired of you two acting like this and this secretive business is taking a toll on my relationship. So either fix this or I am going home and you two can do whatever you damn well please," Vi threatened because she had reached the end of her patience. "Kia tell Yvonne what you told me on Monday."

Kia mumbled something incoherent. Viola frowned at her and tapped on the table meaningfully. "I said that I've had a girl crush on you for two years. Happy?" this was shot in Viola's direction.

"Ecstatic. Now that we've cleared the air I'll leave you two to talk this over in private. And I am going to be telling my girlfriend why I've been running all over God's green earth. So have a pizza on me and fix this," Vi said putting money down on the table. "If you don't I'll have to do something drastic."

Vi walked out of Cesario's feeling accomplished but glad that this would be over. Getting in to her car Viola ran her fingers through her hair. "All this drama gives me a headache." The Vi wondered if that is why she didn't have any friends at Illyria who were girls. The guys never had problems like this, maybe that is why she liked hanging out with Duke and Toby. Well besides soccer, which definitely played a role in it.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so so so so so sorry about the long wait! Don't kill me please. In reparation I made this the longest chapter yet. I am in over my head because it is the end of the year and each professor thinks that his/her class in the only on that I am taking and there for should take up all of my time. I have less than twenty days of school so hopefully I will be writing more before the month is out. I have also decided (for the time being) to drop my coming attractions announcer thing. I have very little creativity to spare as of now. So I hope you liked it and I hope you all haven't left since I haven't updated in forever.


End file.
